


Under the Covers

by turntechGeneticist717



Series: Covers [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW, beginning relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGeneticist717/pseuds/turntechGeneticist717
Summary: Sequel to Book Covers about the beginnings of Dave and Karkat's new relationship and all the fun stuff in between ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6/12 y'all! I'm finally back =)
> 
> So just to let everyone know, although this story _will_ include it (hence the super cheesy and lame play off of Book Covers for the title.... god I hate myself) this specific chapter doesn't have any smut :/ it's basically just a reunion chapter and a bit boring and I'm not really happy with it tbh but I am sooo tired of looking at this chapter that I just wanted to get it out and be done with it and I'll hopefully be able to start writing at a consistent pace again ;)
> 
> Also, I have two different places I can take this fic and I'm hoping all of you could maybe give me some feedback on what you'd like to see! Regardless, it's going to focus a lot on the awkwardness of a new relationship and establishing roles and boundaries and all that bullshit but with option 1. I would almost solely focus on the smut lol and basically just Dave and karkat working shit out around that. And then with option 2. It would probably be quite a bit longer and I would give more a story line, you'd see more of Dirk and Ms. Harley and other characters, I'd also really like to get into more of Karkat's issues, especially with his mom and also some random things with friends and Davekat's relationship as well. So yeah, if you care just let me know which you'd prefer down in the comments! <3 (oh and I'll adjust the tags and summary to this once I decide what direction I'm going to take it.) 
> 
> And most importantly a huge thank you to  Kishi  who is still editing for me <3 They are the real MVP of this because hashing out my shitty phrasing and terrible grammar is _not_ easy lol , so make sure to send them some thanks as well!
> 
> Happy reading =)

It’s funny, the plane ride back home is pretty much fucking _identical_ to the plane ride to Houston. Ms. Harley falls asleep almost immediately, your seats are in nearly the same location, the flight attendants all look the same, you get the same disgusting bag of peanuts and Dave is clutching your hand again but, despite all the similarities, everything is undeniably different as well.

Dave’s grip on your hand is no longer the steel visage of fear and anxiety that it’d been and is instead replaced by a calm, lazy hold that’s made even nicer when he absentmindedly runs his thumb back and forth over the top of your hand. The worried look on his face is gone and has been replaced by an easy smile that he sends your way every so often which you, of course, return.

The ride there had been wrought with fear but now there’s nothing but hope and a lightness that you haven’t felt in months. You lean back against the headrest and just let yourself soak in that feeling for the rest of the flight and the taxi ride home as well.

When your taxi finally pulls into the driveway you can see everyone, Rose, Roxy, Dirk and Kanaya (who had come to keep Rose company after you all had left) waiting on the bottom step of the porch for your return. The taxi driver doesn’t even have the car in park before Dave throws open the door and all but runs to the porch and scoops up Dirk before anyone even really has a chance to react or process what’s happening. He hugs him tightly to his chest and collapses into a sitting position on the ground in front of his sisters and Kanaya. As you and Ms. Harley exit the taxi, you hear the sound of Dave’s ragged breathing as he rocks Dirk back and forth in his arms and it’s obvious to everyone there that he’s crying.

There’s a few moments of stunned silence where none of you know exactly what to do until Roxy breaks the trance by trying to go over to join Dave and Dirk. Rose, with an exasperated look, catches her arm and holds her back and as they have a small argument about it, you and Ms. Harley snap your attention away from the scene in front of you. Instead, you get the luggage from the car and pay the driver, making sure to give him a nice tip as well. As you come up to the porch Dave’s breathing has evened out a bit but he’s still clearly crying, still rocking back and forth with Dirk who’s hugging him back just as tight.

“Kanaya,” Ms. Harley says, “Can you take those bags from Karkat and help me bring them inside please, dear?”

“Yes, of course,” Kanaya responds, instantly jumping up and coming to take the luggage from you before following Ms. Harley into the house.

It’s clear that Ms. Harley’s intention was to give Dave some alone time with his family and allow him to have whatever kind of emotional release he needed right now without feeling embarrassment or the need to explain himself. It’s also clear that she didn’t include you on her list of people she thought needed to leave. And although you really like the implication of that, there is an unfortunately large part of you that’s panicking, thinking that she might even be wrong. You’re not Dave’s family and you’ve been… sort of dating for like less than a day. You wonder if maybe you should go inside too?

You fears are brought to a halt when Rose, with a pouting Roxy still in her arms, comes over to you and gives you one of her rare warm smiles and a hug as well. You don’t know why the fact that Rose feeling like you should be a part of this moment means so much to you, but it really fucking does. So, instead of worrying about it, you let the last of your doubts melt away. She hands Roxy over to you, who seems appeased to finally be getting some attention of her own, and you give her a huge hug as she blasts into a story about all the fun things she did while you were in Houston. When she’s finished with her story you set her backdown and she takes a hold both of your hands and leans back to stare up at the sky, swinging her whole body back and forth as she does.

Roxy doesn’t let go of your hands but since her attention is now on the sky, you take a moment and allow yourself to look down at Dave and Dirk and it fully hits you then how fucking real the possibility of losing Dirk had been. Honestly, even though you knew it had been something that _might_ happen, there was never really any part of you that entirely believed that Dave’s piece of shit Bro, dad, whatever the _fuck,_ would _actually_ win custody. That hadn’t been the case for Dave though. He had fully fucking expected to lose his little brother to his worst fucking nightmare and you feel like an asshat for not quite realizing how extensive and real his fear had been.

Dave’s crying gradually subsides and as he stops rocking he holds out one of his arms and calls Roxy over to him as well. She’s all too happy to oblige and instantly lets go of your hands and runs straight to him, toppling him to the ground as she crashes into his arms. Dave’s subsequent laugh is like music to your ears and you and Rose share another smile as Roxy rains down kisses to every inch of Dave’s face while telling him how glad she is that’s he’s back home.

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” Dave tells her and after a few moments he gently pushes her to the side so that he can get up from the ground. He lets Dirk go as well and as soon as he does, Dirk runs over to you for a welcome-hug and Dave goes straight to Rose for the same thing.

The five of you take a while longer just enjoying the moment and giving each other second and third hugs, soaking in and appreciating the victory at court without needing to say it out loud. The two little ones probably don’t completely understand what happened, but they can at least pick up on the happiness that’s exuding from everyone else and they relish in the excitement.

Dave eventually suggests heading inside and you all agree and go and join Kanaya, who gives you a huge hug as soon as you enter, and Ms. Harley in the kitchen where they’ve been getting lunch ready for everyone. It doesn’t pass your notice that Dave doesn't apologize to _anyone_ for crying earlier and you can’t help the swell of pride that pools in your heart because of it.

The rest of the afternoon is spent out in the backyard, eating, talking and watching Dirk and Roxy run around with Bec. It’s nice to be back home and have such a feeling of normality after such a stressful and emotionally taxing last few months and it’s even nicer sitting pressed close to Dave, holding his hand and not feeling an ounce of guilt about it. At one point, when everyone else’s attention is on Roxy Dirk, and Bec, he leans in and gives you a quick kiss on the lips and you don’t even try to hide the blush or the smile that instantly comes to your face.

It’s almost evening when Ms. Harley stands and suggests that the three of you should get unpacked before dinnertime and you and Dave agree and head upstairs to do just that. Dirk follows you and Dave as you carry your luggage up to your rooms and after Dave literally just throws his stuff into his room he comes straight to yours and flops down onto your bed.

Dirk scrambles up after him and sprawls across Dave’s chest and gives him another hug. As he pulls away he leans in close and seems to study Dave’s face, even moving his hair away from his forehead. He moves on to Dave’s arms and then, apparently not finding what he’s looking for, starts to pull up Dave’s shirt as well.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Dave asks him, pulling his shirt back down.

“You had to go fight Bro,” he explains, staring somberly back at Dave. Although Dirk doesn’t elaborate any farther, you think it hits you and Dave at the same moment what he’s looking for. As if on cue, Dirk reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handful of crumpled band aids and holds them out to Dave.

As Dave reaches out to take them, his mouth twists down and his face morphs into something that you can’t quite read but you suspect that he’s pretty close to breaking into tears again. Wanting to give Dave a minute to compose himself, you step over and scoop up Dirk from the bed.

“Hey,” you say, brushing his hair out of his face as he looks at you quizzically. “Dave didn’t get hurt, little dude. We saw Bro at a courthouse and there were lots of police officers there to make sure that nothing bad would happen.”

“So, Dave didn’t fight Bro to keep me?” he asks, confusion clear on his face.

“No…uh, well kinda,” you say, realizing that all of you had _obviously_ not explained this to Dirk as well as you thought you had. You try to think of the simplest, least shitty way you can explain what happened so that a five year old kid can understand it. “I mean, I guess we had to fight with words?” you begin and Dirk’s face remains contemplative so you keep going. “We went to what’s called family court and Dave and Bro both had to talk to a Judge and give them reasons about why they would be the best ones to raise you and the judge that we saw was able to see how great Dave is for you and how... not great Bro would be. So they decided that you should stay with Dave. Bro _was_ mad but the Judge and the police officers were there to make sure he didn’t hurt Dave.”

That had to be by far the absolute _worst_ explanation of court and custody hearings anyone has _ever_ given but you can see Dirk’s little brain processing what you said and you know he’ll ask questions if there’s something he doesn’t understand.

“So Dave’s not hurt?” he says.

“Nope, not at all.”

“And Bro can’t hurt Dave ever again either?”

“Never, ever.”

“And Bro can’t take me away?”

“Never, ever, _ever.”_

Dirk’s quiet in your arms for several moments before he finally nods, apparently understanding everything in his own little five-year-old way, despite your _massively_ shitty explanation. He gives you another quick hug and then slides out of your arms and runs back to Dave where he quickly jumps up onto his chest again and sprawls across him.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he whispers quietly to Dave.

“Me too, little dude.”

“And I’m glad your home.”

“Same.”

He hops off the bed after giving Dave one last squeeze and runs from your room with a _‘I’m gonna go find Rox_ ’. Dave heaves a sigh and sits up in bed, tossing the band aids onto your night stand as he swings his legs over the side. You walk over to him and run a tentative hand through his hair and as you circle your fingers back around his ear he presses his cheek into your palm. You move closer into him and he opens his legs slightly to give you room to fit between them and wraps his arms around your waist, moving his cheek from your palm so that he can rest it against your stomach instead. You resume running one hand through his hair and rest the other on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze as you do.

“It’s such fucking bullshit that he has to worry about stuff like that,” he says against your stomach, obviously talking about Dirk.

“Complete bullshit,” you agree. He tightens his arms around you just a bit but otherwise remains silent, so you continue talking.

“At least we know we can make the rest of his childhood as great as possible and that he won’t have to worry about anything like that ever the fuck again.”

He hums contemplatively and pulls away just enough to be able to look up at you and gives you a ridiculously stupid smile. “We?”

“Yeah,” you agree and smile back just as stupidly. “As long as that’s what you want anyway.”

“Hell fucking _yes,_ dude. We. Us. You and me. Dave and Karkat. I like that shit, bro.” You share another ridiculous sappy smile with him before a voice from the doorway interrupts.

“I agree. It does have quite a nice ring to it,” you hear, and you look over your shoulder to see Rose standing there with a knowing grin on her face. You half expect Dave to yank his arms away from you at the sudden intrusion but instead he gives you one last squeeze and lets his arms slowly drop back to his lap as you step to the side so you that you can face Rose as well.

“Yeah,” Dave agrees. “It sounds even better than Rose and Kanaya, don’t ya think?”

“Hmmm honestly, I’m kind of partial to anything that has Kanaya in it, as I’m sure you can imagine,” she tells him with a devious smirk and a wink. “Maybe we should see who can come up with best ship name.”

“What the fuck is a ‘ship name’?” Dave asks, completely clueless.

“God, Strider, don’t fucking fuel her bullshit,” you tell him and from the wicked grin Rose shoots your way you just _know_ you’ll be getting an inbox full of possible ship names for you and Dave sometime soon.

“Well, all jokes _and_ ship names aside,” she says coming father into the room and plopping own onto your desk chair. “I’m very, very happy that you two imbeciles are _finally_ together.”

“Wow, gee, _thanks._ I’m so _‘very’_ glad to know we have your unsought approval, Lalonde,” you say with a roll of your eyes followed by your best glare _, even though you are, in fact, glad to have her approval._ She gives you another knowing smile, able to see through your words clear as day.

“So,” she says, mercifully changing the subject, “Kanaya and Ms. Harley kicked me out of the kitchen, they apparently don’t appreciate my, shall we say, _unique_ form of culinary genius—”

“You mean complete fucking lack of?” Dave interjects, earning a glare from his sister.

“Anyways,” she continues on, choosing not to honor Dave with a response. “I thought you might want to go help them Karkat? I know Kanaya was hoping for a chance to catch up with you some more.”

You have to hold yourself back from dramatically rolling your eyes at her blatant attempt at subtly requesting time alone to talk with Dave. You’re sure that Dave could come up with a ten-hour metaphor to describe how obvious her request is but since you’re still reveling in her early inclusion of you when you had arrived back home, you decide not to call her out on it. A couple months, hell maybe even a couple weeks or days ago, you may have felt insulted by her asking you to leave but now you realize that it’s not anything personal against you. Rose already sees you as a part of her life and her request is solely because she really does need time alone to talk with Dave. With all this in mind, you don’t call her out on it and you answer her rather pleasantly.

“Yeah, yeah Lalonde. Don’t think I don’t recognize a blatant fucking attempt to get out of having to cook.”

“I knew you’d understand,” she snarks back but gives you a grateful smile along with her retort. It strikes you then how much the two of you are able to read one another now and you have to admit that it’s not something you mind. As you take a step to leave, Dave grabs your hand and squeezes it as he quietly mouths ‘thank you’ which you respond to with a hand squeeze of your own before breaking away to give them some privacy, even though you never did get a chance to unpack your suitcase.

As you close your bedroom door, you hear Rose ask ‘ _So, how are you really doing?_ ’ and Dave’s unguarded reply of ‘ _I feel like I can finally breathe’_.

You still have a smile plastered on your face as you join Ms. Harley and Kanaya in the kitchen and after talking with them for a bit you help them finish getting dinner ready. Roxy and Dirk both hang close by, not wanting to miss any of the free tastes that all three of you make sure to sneak to them. Rose and Dave come down just shy of an hour later, conveniently right as dinner is finished cooking, a point you make sure to point out to both of them.

Dinner is much like lunch, still nice and easy going, but since the kids are contained at the table this time, they dominate most of the conversation, not that any of you mind. They’re not collectively quiet until dessert, which takes their full attention, and it’s during this point that Ms. Harley makes the suggestion of spending the last few days of spring break at the beach and the rest of you enthusiastically agree. Rose and Roxy don’t fly back out until Sunday afternoon, Kanaya’s only plans revolved around Rose and you and Dave hadn’t planned anything after the trial in case things had went bad, so the beach is a perfect fucking idea.

After dinner is cleaned up, Dave helps Ms. Harley reserve some hotel rooms for the next couple nights, which isn’t too hard considering Washington beaches aren’t all that much of a hot commodity during spring break. As they take care of booking the rooms, Kanaya and Rose take the little ones upstairs to get packed and you, upon request from Dave, pack a joint suitcase for the two of you which isn’t too hard since, aside from clothes, you can just pull the rest out of your suitcases from the Houston trip.

After everything is packed and ready to go, all of you (sans Ms. Harley) decide to sleep in the living room together, wanting to get in every last second together before Roxy and Rose have to leave again and you all pass out at various points throughout the night while watching Disney movies. Rose and Kanaya end up snuggled up together on the chair, Dave eventually falls asleep on the floor with Roxy and Bec and you and Dirk end up sprawled out on opposite ends of the couch.

The next morning after both cars (Ms. Harleys and the car Kanaya borrowed for the week from her sister) are packed and loaded, you all drive to the same beach that you’ve been to with Dave and Dirk twice before. After getting set up in your hotel rooms, Ms. Harley in her own and the rest of you happily crammed into the other, you head out towards the beach.

Even though it’s admittedly pretty fucking cold, it’s still, as Dave so aptly puts it, ‘ _dope as fuck’_. Although it’s definitely too chilly to swim, the kids have an awesome time playing in and with the waves. Roxy spends a good portion of the day running away from them with a high-pitched giggle and Dirk in turn, uses his best ‘ninja’ moves to chase the waves back into the ocean, thus saving Roxy.

Rose and Kanaya settle in with Ms. Harley on the blanket and the three of them spend most of the day reading books that they had brought along and chatting amongst themselves. You and Dave spend the majority of your time playing with the kids, doing all the regular beach bullshit after they’re done playing in the waves, like hunting for shells, chasing seagulls, building sand castles, etc.

At sunset, Dave grabs your hand and pulls you off down the beach, yelling at Rose that it’s her turn to watch the kids for a while. He walks with you hand in hand along the shoreline as the sun slowly dips beneath the horizon.

“This has kinda become our spot, huh?” he asks as the sun is almost gone from view.

“What do you mean?”

“This beach,” he clarifies. “This is our third time here in what, like three… four months?”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” you agree. “It’s a good spot.”

Your heart clenches up at the idea of having ‘spot’ and not just a spot with Dave but a special place where you come with all your friends and family, where you bring those most special to you. Knowing you have that many people in your life that you care enough about to share a special place with is just… it’s just pretty fucking nice to say the least.

You grew up with practically no family to care about: an absentee father, a worthless, cold hearted mother, a sister who was taken too soon and extended family who were more like strangers and yet _somehow_ you’ve ended up with a new family that you’ve carved out yourself. Filled with people who love and care about you just as much as you do them, enough so that you even have a special fucking _spot_ that you go to now and although you’re probably just a sappy asshole, it's just so fucking nice that you almost can’t even breathe at the thought of it.

Dave stops walking and as you keep going he tugs you back and pulls you closer so that you’re standing face to face with him, letting your hands come unlinked as he does so. He snakes one hand around your waist and brings the other hand up to your face to cup your cheek.

“I think it’s pretty fucking beautiful actually,” he says looking directly into your eyes and running his thumb long your cheek.

You’re so caught up in the moment that all you can think about is Dave’s lips and his hands and how warm he is and just _god,_ everything about him, and you’re so full of feelings right now that you feel like you might burst. You’re supposed to be the romance expert but so far Dave has thoroughly surpassed you in the “grand romantic gestures” department and you should probably feel indignant or something but fuck that, honestly.

He leans down to kiss you and every thought is pushed from your mind as you return it wholeheartedly and focus instead on the taste and warmth and feel of Dave’s lips on yours. It’s not the most passionate kiss but it’s so simple and nice and _warm_ that you wish it could last forever.

When the kiss does finally end, you’re left with a feeling of wanting but the way Dave smiles at you and grabs your hand again more than makes up for it. It’s gotten considerably darker so the two of you walk back towards the others in companionable silence.

Once back at the hotel everyone agrees on ordering out because even with the lazy day at the beach, you all are pretty exhausted. After you’ve all thoroughly stuffed yourselves, Ms. Harley heads back to her own room and the rest of you stay up for a while just talking and playing around with Roxy and Dirk. The little ones don’t stay awake for long and pass out together one of the queen beds and soon it’s just you, Rose, Dave and Kanaya still awake, talking about whatever random bullshit that comes to mind.

Much to your’s (and Rose’s) relief, Kanaya didn’t keep her grudge against Dave and the two of them get along surprisingly well. Kanaya has the patience to listen to Dave’s drawn out metaphors, occasionally adding in her own unique bit of humor which just fuels him to keep going and they work surprisingly well as friends.

When the four of you are finally tired enough to actually sleep, you and Dave insist that Rose and Kanaya take the remaining bed and Dave squeezes in with Roxy and Dirk and you take the small recliner. It’s not the most comfortable arrangement but complaining is the furthest thing from your mind.

The rest of your Spring Break beach trip is as amazing as the first day was but it passes way too quickly and before any of you are ready for it, it’s time for Rose and Roxy to fly back home. It’s a hard and emotional goodbye just as it was the last time they had to leave but you at least know that with summer coming up you’ll get to see them again soon, and hopefully for a longer period of time.

That night after they’ve left and Kanaya has went back home, you, Dave, Dirk and Ms. Harley all share a quiet evening together. Dirk ends up falling asleep on Dave’s lap soon after dinner is finished and Ms. Harley says that she’s tired as well so she turns in early too. Dave takes Dirk up and puts him to sleep in his room with Bec curled up at his side and then comes back down stairs and helps you finish cleaning up from dinner.

After you’ve finished, the two of you head up to your room and spend some time getting everything ready to go back to school the next day. It doesn’t take you very long and by the time you’re done, neither of you are even remotely tired so you collectively decide to watch a movie together. You’re pretty excited at finally being able to spend some actual relaxing alone time with Dave for the first time since before the trial.

After you both get dressed and ready for bed, you pick out a movie and he joins you on the couch a moment later. You’re a little nervous to be honest, but as soon as Dave starts in with his normal movie commentary bullshit you can feel yourself relax almost instantly.

Even though you started out watching the movie pressed side to side, you still don’t feel close enough for your liking. Dave must feel the same because gradually he makes moves to be closer to you as well. It starts with his arm around your shoulder, then your hand on his knee, until eventually he’s laid fully stretched across the couch with you unabashedly laying on top of him.

Between the time you take kissing each other or just caressing and talking about whatever, you end up missing most of the movie but you don’t think either of you gives one single fuck. Finally, well after the movie has ended and many, many kisses later, you make the suggestion of going to bed and Dave nods his agreeance.

You crawl off him and stretch and head towards the bed and Dave stands up to do the same but stops short suddenly and stares at the bed with a strange look on his face.

“Oh,” he says.

“Oh what?” you ask, sounding a bit more irritated than you intend to.

“Uh.. it’s just.. I mean I don’t…” he stutters out, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.

“God dammit, Dave,” you say, now as irritated as you sound. “Just fucking say it.”

“Well, it’s just, I don’t know dude. Maybe we shouldn’t like, sleep in the same bed yet?”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t we?” you question because seriously what the fuck? You’ve been sleeping in the same bed with him for months now.

“I want to! Fuck dude, I really, _really_ fuckin’ want to. I mean shit, bro, you’re like hella fuckin’ hot, who _wouldn’t_ want to do that with you, ya know? But uh… I mean like, I love you and shit and I don’t want to just jump right into like… knocking boots with you.”

“Knocking boots?” you say, always one to focus on what’s really important. You’re still not entirely sure what the fuck he’s actually rambling about though and that was the only sensible question that came to mind. Dave keeps going and succeeds in confusing you further.

“Yes! Exactly!” he says, like you had just clarified something and not actually asked him a question. “I wanna take this slower than a fuckin’ 1990s R&B jam, dude because you actually mean something to me and I don’t wanna fuck this up. Plus, I’ve never like, done ‘it’ or whatever and you never did tell me how far you’ve actually gone so… and we should probably get condoms too, right? Unless you have some? Fuck, you do, don’t you? You’ve been holding out on me, huh Karkat? What else have you been storing in your night sta--”

“Dave!” you interrupt him when it finally clicks into place what the hell he’s talking about and what the fuck he meant by ‘knocking boots’.

“Oh,” he says, snapping his mouth shut for half of a second while he stares at you awkwardly. “Is that… are couples, like… not supposed to talk about what’s in their night stands? Cuz that’s cool. You can keep whatever kinky shit in there you want to, I won’t even peek… Unless you want me to? Oh shit. Is that a kink of yours, Karkat? Getting, peeked at? Cuz I could totally get into that, dude.”

“GOD! _Dave_ , will you _please_ shut the fuck up?!!!” you all but yell and he snaps his mouth shut again and this time it _thankfully_ stays closed as he waits for you to continue talking.

“We don’t have to ‘ _knock fucking boots’_ together just because we sleep in the same bed. Like, seriously, what the fuck?”

“Isn’t that what couples are supposed to do though?” he asks and you seriously have to keep yourself from yelling because what sort of backwards fucking thinking is that? Did he fucking get his relationship knowledge from a fucking porn…..o….. _FUCK_. It hits you like a sack of fucking bricks that, considering Bro was the owner of a fucking smuppet/you don’t even want to fucking know company and is also a piece of shit, that Dave’s views and expectations about relationships very well could have come from… fucked up sources. You swallow down your increasing need to flip the fuck out and instead step closer to Dave and grab his hand.

“Strider,” you begin as gently as you can. “That’s not how _real-life_ relationships work. People don’t have sex every time they sleep in the same bed and _we_ are _definitely_ not ready to take that step either and that’s okay. We’re not even remotely going to that fucking leap until we’re both ready, okay?”

“Oh,” he says and looks down at the ground. “That was probably weird as shit I thought that, huh?”

He looks so wounded that you want to jump to assure him that you didn’t think it was weird and that of course it was a normal thing to think but you also know that Dave would see through that in a second and you’d probably just end up making him feel worse. So, you go a different route instead.

“Strider, ninety-nine point nine, nine, nine, nine percent of the shit you say is weird, so by comparison it was pretty normal. Plus, you have Rose as a sister, so no matter what insane bullshit you come up with you’ll still always look normal next to her.”

He gives you the smile you were hoping for and squeezes your hand. “I’m telling her you said that.”

“Fuck you, Dave. Now even if you wanted to I wouldn’t fucking let you sleep in my  bed.”

“Yeah right, dude. You know you can’t resist me.”

You scoff at him and let his hand go as you crawl into your bed and turn off the light. He stands there in the glow from the outside street light, looking at you like the awkward fuck he truly is, and you stare back at him waiting for him to say what’s on his mind.

“So, uh, is it okay if I sleep in here with you for real?” he finally asks.

“Yes, of course, you fucking dumbass, but only if you want to. It’s seriously okay if you don’t want to sleep in the same bed anymore,” you assure him.

“Okay,” he says and climbs in and lays next to you. The fact that he doesn’t say anymore on the matter says more to you about his nerves over the whole situation than any words ever could and so you stay quiet and let him decide how he wants to lay.

He settles in right next to you, flat on his back and grabs your hand and you lay there in silence with him for several moments.

“Thank you,” he says eventually, turning his head to look at you.

“For what?” you ask and turn your head to face him as well.

“For everything… I know being around me isn’t always the easiest and you pretty much unwittingly got pulled into a bunch of bullshit because of me and I just… I’m really glad you stuck by my side through everything, dude.”

You mentally run through several different things you could say back to him but they all sound cheesy and cliché so you settle with telling him, “You’re worth it, Dave and I don’t regret any of it.”

He gives you a small smile and then rolls into you, throwing one leg over yours and using your arm as a pillow as you move it out of the way.

“Night,” he mumbles into your chest and you lightly rub his back where you can reach until you hear his breath eventually even out into the steady hum of sleep. As you drift off to sleep yourself, you can’t help but think about Dave’s lack of knowledge/experience when it comes to relationships and what that might mean for your own but you also know without a doubt that as long as Dave’s by your side you’re ready to face any issues that might arise. Your last thought as sleep over takes you is how fucking nice it feels to know you don’t have to face things alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, so just a quick note to let you know that I will be going with option 2, which will include a lot more back story alongside the smutty smut ;) Everyone who left a comment or messaged me on tumblr voted for that option which was pretty awesome because I could write about these assholes forever, I just didn't want to make this drawn out if no one was interested lol This is a shorter chapter (although I might keep them all about this length just for ease of writing and getting chapters out quicker) and is mainly just friend interactions and setting up some things for up coming chapters.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who left comments last chapter or otherwise messaged me, I realllly freakin appreciate it. I didn't get a chance to respond for multiple reasons, plus I've particularly anti-social lately :/ but I love hearing from you all, you keep me inspired so thank you for that <3
> 
> And as always a huge thanks to my super awesome editor [Kishi](http://nomisupernova.tumblr.com/) for cleaning up my disaster grammar and formatting <3

Settling back into a routine with Dave is easier than it probably should be. The two of you drop Dirk off at preschool every morning, your classes are just as bullshit as they’ve always been, Dave still works the same evenings and comes to sleep next to you every night. Really, the only hard part once Spring Break is over is explaining to your friends that you and Dave are a couple now. And when you say  _ friends, _ you mean Sollux “The Biggest Asshole You Know” Captor.

Your first day back to classes, you and Dave had met all of your friends for lunch, just like normal. You and Dave were the last ones there and, as you walked up to the table where everyone was seated, Terezi had focused in on the two of you instantly. You weren’t holding hands or even walking particularly close together, but she just  _ knew _ .

“Awwwww shit!!” she had yelled, garnering all your friends’ attentions, as well as that of everyone in a ten-mile radius. “You two losers are  _ finally _ together!! I’m so proud,” she finished saying and pretended to wipe a fake tear from her eye.

“What are you talking about, GC?” Nepeta asked, looking back and forth between Terezi, you and Dave.

“These two punks are finally dating,” she explained and Nepeta had whipped her head back around to gape at you and Strider. It took her only a moment before she jumped up from her seat and let out a high pitched squeal that gained the attention of the few remaining people whose attentions that Terezi  _ hadn’t  _ caught. She came over and pulled both you and Dave down for a super tight hug.

“I’m sooooooo happy for you guys!!! This is so awesome! You two make an amaaaaaazing couple!!!” she screeched into your’s and Dave’s ears. You were embarrassed as fuck, but you also couldn’t help but find it endearing, especially considering that Nepeta had a crush on you at one point and she was  _ still _ this happy for you.

“Thanks Nep,” you said and hugged her back. Dave hugged her as well but based on how red his face was you figured he was to embarrassed for words. Nepeta had smiled widely at both of you and you took the two empty seats beside her as she sat back down.

Kanaya, who was seated across from you, had a pleasant smile on her face, she was obviously already aware of that you and Dave were dating. Vriska, who was seated on the other side of Kanaya, made sure to roll her eyes at you when you glanced her way. Sollux was the only one who didn’t acknowledge either you or Dave and he, instead, stared down at his half-eaten Twix bar that was on the table in front of him.

“So are you two going to fill us in on all the juicy details,” Terezi asked with her hand on her chin, leaning past Nepeta so she could stare down you and Dave.

“Yeah, I passed him a note that said ‘Do you like me? Circle yes or no’,” you sassed at her, not wanting to talk about yours and Dave’s relationship anymore.

“I circled yes,” Dave added and gave you small sideways smile.

_ “There,  _ now that we’ve appeased you nosy fucks, can we move the fuck on to any other subject?”

“Oh,  _ please _ Karkles, not that I wouldn’t put it past you to actually ask someone out that way, I don’t  _ care _ about how you asked each other out! I wanna know if you’ve done the horizontal tango yet, dummy.”

You weren’t surprised that Terezi took it  _ there, _ but Dave turned an even deeper shade of red and hunched his shoulders up in embarrassment.

“Ew, Terezi”, Vriska interjected before you had a chance to respond. “I’m trying to eat here, you asshole. As much as I hate having to agree with Karkat, can we  _ please _ talk about  _ aaaaaaaanything _ else?”

“You guys are no fun,” Terezi pouted but you could tell she was going to let it drop.

Sollux, much to everyone’s surprise, abruptly stood up from the table and turned a glare on Dave. “Oh don’t worry, TZ, I’m sure there’s nothing to tell. Sleeping with KK would probably be too fucking  _ gay _ for Strider to handle anyway.”

Mouths dropped open around the table but before anyone could respond, Sollux snatched the remainder of his Twix and stomped away from the table. Vriska started laughing, enjoying the drama and Terezi kicked her under the table to shut her up.

“Oh dear,” Kanaya sighed, looking concerned. “Should one of us go after him?”

“Yeah, probably,” Terezi agreed and got up from the table without another word and followed after Sollux.

“What was all that about?” Nepeta asked innocently and the remaining four people at the table turned their eyes to you.

“How the fuck should I know?” you grumped even though you actually knew  _ exactly _ what Sollux was pissed about.

“Ugggggggghh, borrrrrrrrring,” Vriska added unhelpfully and stood up from the table. “I’ll catch you losers later.”

“Thank fuck,” Dave said as Vriska walked away and the rest of you nodded in agreement.

Kanaya asked Nepeta a question and you knew she was purposefully changing the subject and flashed her grateful smile. When the girls continued talking Dave turned toward you and placed his hand on your thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

“Sorry, dude. I don’t think Sollux is very happy about your superb taste in partners.”

“Obviously,” You snorted. “He’s still pissed about New Years I think.”

“Oh,” Dave said, and you could see the tension in his shoulders the moment you mentioned New Years. “I thought he was just jealous but uh, yeah, that’s... a pretty fuckin’ valid thing to be pissed about.”  

“Don’t worry about it,” you told him and placed your hand over his where it still rested on your leg. “I’ll talk to him about it later.”

“Good luck,” he told you but the doubt in his voice matched your own.

\-----

Instead of going home with Dave after classes that afternoon, you had stuck around campus and waited for Sollux to get out his last class for the day. When he came out of the door and saw you, he didn’t look happy but you had to give him credit because he still approached you when he could have just as easily walked away.

“Hey asshole,” you had greeted him and punched his arm as he came up next to you.

“Don’t ‘hey asshole’ me, KK,” he said and punched you back.

“Oh my fucking god Sollux, please save me the pathetic piss-baby theatrics and go fuck yourself already, won’t you?” He rolled his eyes at you but didn’t say anything else so you kept talking. “Do you want to go grab something to eat so we can talk?”

“If we’re going to talk about Strider, let me assure you that I’ve already that I lost my fucking appetite.”

“Good, I was going to offer to pay so you’re just saving me money. So, let me rephrase my question, do you want to come watch me stuff my face and talk?”

“Only if you promise to choke on your food,” he replied but followed after you when you turned and started walking, after you oh-so-graciously gave him the middle finger of course.

You walked across campus together toward one of the many restaurants that were nearby. Since Sollux claimed he wasn’t going to eat, you didn’t ask his opinion about where he wanted to eat and, instead, picked one of your favorite cafes. You knew he was just being facetious, but you still made sure to make a snide comment when he ended up ordering food anyway, and he still said ‘thank you’ when you did, in fact, pay for his food. After you’d sat down and started eating, Sollux was the one to initiate the conversation about you and Dave.

“So seriously, KK. What the fuck?” he began.

“What do you mean what the fuck? You know I’ve liked Dave since, like, October.”

“Liked?” he mockingly snorted. “More like you were  _ massively in love _ with him since October. But that still doesn’t change the fact that he was a complete fucking dick to you in December and he fucking treated you like shit because of your sexuality!”

You took a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of your nose in agitation. One of the best parts of your friendship with Sollux was that neither of you ever held back your opinions or feelings for fear of hurting each other’s feelings, valuing honesty above everything else, but that didn’t change the fact that having things pointed out that you didn’t want to hear could be  _ really _ fucking  _ exhausting  _ sometimes.

“You don’t think I fucking realize that? He knew how he acted was fucked up and he’s apologized to me multiple times since then.”

“Sorry only goes so far, KK.”

“Yeah, you’re right, it does, and Dave’s actions have spoken way louder than any of his words have, Sol. He didn’t just say ‘oh, I’m sorry, I was wrong’. He apologized where he needed to and didn’t try to justify what he did because of his upbringing. He asked questions, worked through his fucked views on stuff, admitted when he was wrong and he's still figuring out ways to grow away from his warped fucking perception of things.”

“Oh and what? You just thought ‘oh my, Strider’s such a changed guy and so accepting of gay people now, maybe I should ask him out’?”

“I didn’t ask him out. He asked me,” you said and were surprised when a dark look crossed Sollux’s face. “What the fuck is that look for?”

“He asked you?”

“Yeah. And?”

“How do you know you’re not-- that you’re not just some  _ experiment  _ for him?”

“God, do you fucking hear yourself sometimes, Sollux? Dave and I have been through a  _ lot  _ of shit together that  _ no one else _ knows about, okay? Aside from you and Terezi, I’ve never been as close to anyone as I am to Dave. He knows shit about me that nobody else knows and vice versa. We’ve been through a lot of bad shit together, yes, but we’ve also been through a lot  _ good _ shit too. He didn’t just ask me out, he told me he’s in love with me.”

“God  _ dammit _ , KK. Let me guess? You told him you love him too?”

“I  _ do _ love him, fuck face.”

Sollux tapped the table in irritation and stared you down for several long moments. You stared right back, waiting to hear what he had to say. Finally, he heaved a dramatic sigh and started talking again.

“Okay… Okay. I’m probably a fucking idiot but I’m going to trust you on this and give Strider the benefit of the doubt here. I’ll give him another chance to prove himself. But I swear to God, KK, if you end up hurt, I’m going to kick Dave’s ass and then come after yours.”

“Wow, thank you  _ so _ much Sollux. I’m just so  _ grateful _ to have your approval I might have to go sacrifice a lamb to give thanks to the gods for granting me your highly coveted favor,” you told him and were more than pleased when Sollux had laughed for the first time since you had seen him today. You let yourself laugh with him for a few moments.

“Really though, Sollux, Dave is a great person. And yeah, he’s an asshole, but that’s pretty much a standard requirement for anyone I choose to keep around,” you said when you both had stopped laughing.

“Yeah, well, I’ll give you two guesses why assholes are drawn to you. Hint, it takes one to know one.”

You leaned across the table to punch his arm, but you knew that since he hadn’t mentioned Dave again that he was letting the conversation drop in grudging acceptance. The two of you finished your meals and talked about everything but your’s and Dave’s relationship.

When you’d finished eating, Sollux invited you back to his place to play some Mario Kart which  you gladly accepted, and texted Dave to let him know you’d be late getting home. You stayed later than you probably should have, but it was nice getting some time alone to hang out with one of your best friends. When you did finally make it home, Ms. Harley and Dirk were already asleep, but Dave was still awake even though he was waiting for you in your bed.

You gave him a quick kiss hello and then grabbed some clothes from your dresser and went to shower. When you were done, you went back to your room and crawled into bed to join Dave. He sat up some as you laid down next to him and when you were settled he linked your hands together and looked down at you.

“So... how’d it go?” he asked.

“As well as I expected, I guess, since Sollux is an even bigger asshole than me. But he said that he’s going to give you a chance to prove yourself.”

“Well shit, that doesn’t make me feel pressured or anythin’.”

“Yeah, sorry. He just... gets protective sometimes.”

Dave nodded and stayed quiet for several long minutes. You had thought he’d started drifting off to sleep when he spoke again.

“You know that's not true, what Sollux said, right?”

“Which part?”

“When he said I wouldn’t want to sleep with you. I  _ do _ want that.  _ A lot _ . I mean, I know we’re not ready to go that far right now, but that doesn’t mean I don’t wanna do it.”

“Oh,” you replied and you were grateful that the darkness hid the flush that you could fell come to your face. “I mean, yeah. I know that. I want that a lot too.”

“Damn, Karkat. I didn’t realize you were so thirsty.”

“Fuck you!! You’re the one who said it first!!” you’d yelled and Dave held a finger to your lips as he gestured towards Dirk’s room, a reminder not to be so loud. He was giggling by this point and you pinched his arm to shut him up. He did stop his giggles and sat up and moved so that he was halfway perched over you and stared into your eyes.

“I’ll right, I admit it. You make me thirsty Karkat. It’s like my ass is lost in the fuckin; Sahara and a tall glass of apple juice appeared in front of me. I can’t wait to drink that sweet, sweet nectar down. You’re the glass of apple juice, by the way.”

“You’re so stupid,” you laughed and pushed his face away. He giggled again and when he looked back at you and leaned down to kiss you, you met his lips eagerly. You let your hands roam, appreciating the lines of Dave’s muscles, the softness of his hair and the warmth of his skin. Dave did the same and his fingers felt like they left a trail of lava where they traveled along your skin. When Dave eventually pulled away, he stayed propped above you and gazed down at you in silence. You brought your fingers to his lips and traced they shape of them, liking how look of them, slightly swollen from kissing.

“I love you, bro,” he’d whispered against your fingertips, giving them a light kiss when he finished talking.

“I love you, too,” you’d whispered back and when Dave laid back down, his head resting against your chest, you ran your fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. You stayed up a long time after him thinking about your conversation with him and you hated the part of your brain that kept bringing up Sollux’s words  _ ‘How do you know you’re not just some experiment for him? _ ’. You could already see the first rays of daylight creeping into the sky and highlighting the clouds when you finally passed out from exhaustion.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [ @ nuwanda717 ](//www.tumblr.com/blog/nuwanda717)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat have a very awkward and cringey sex talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know I said on tumblr that this next chapter was going to be awhile but I've been getting some super sweet messages and felt inspired lol I planned on having smut this chapter but it was getting long so I decided to break it up. I'm going to _try_ to get the next chapter up by the end of the week but just to let you all know if I don't get it done it's going to be awhile before I get it posted because I have to have a dumb surgery this Friday =( 
> 
> Anyways, Happy reading and a super big thanks to my awesome editor [Kishi](http://nomisupernova.tumblr.com/)!!

Despite the doubt that Sollux had inadvertently placed in your mind, your relationship with Dave remains steadily good. Really, really fucking good actually. He makes you feel so happy, safe, and loved. All of the things that drew you to Dave in the first place only grow stronger and draw you in again and again. He’s still a complete fucking  _ dumbass  _ but, to be honest, it just makes you laugh and want to kiss him even more.

You don’t want to sound like a hopeless romantic or anything-- actually, you know what? Fuck that.-- You _are_ a hopeless romantic and if you want to be a cheesy fucking sap when it comes to your boyfriend, _you can._ _Especially_ when it comes to talking about how much you enjoy kissing his stupid fucking mouth. In fact, you’re pretty sure that unabashedly kissing Dave Fucking Strider has become your new favorite pastime.

It took the two of you a while to become comfortable with kissing one another. Dave, because he has virtually _no_ experience at this shit and you-- well, because you’re just an _awkward fuck,_ to say the least.  You think the hardest part for both of you was probably realizing that you _could_ actually kiss each other. That you were over the repressed feelings and sexuality bullshit and were _,_ in fact, _dating._

If you wanted to kiss Dave every morning and every night, you could. If you wanted to kiss him in between classes or when you met up for lunch, you  _ could. _ If you wanted to search each other out and find a secluded to spot to make out for  _ twenty fucking minutes, _ you could  _ do _ that. Because Dave _ is _ your boyfriend and he loves  _ you _ and you love _ him  _ and holy  _ fuck, _ it’s just… nice.

You love getting lost in the heat of his mouth, the slide of his tongue against yours, the feel of his teeth scraping against your bottom lip and then being found again when his fingers rake a searing trail as he maps out every line and edge of your body. It’s intoxicating and new and you can’t help but think that you’d be perfectly okay with  _ just _ kissing Dave forever.

Unfortunately, that’s not really how normal relationships progress and, ever since you had your talk with Sollux about a month or so ago, Dave has been hell bent on talking about taking things to the next level with you. And it’s not that you don’t want that too-- because you really,  _ really _ do. It’s just that things with Dave are amazing right now and you don’t want, in the usual Karkat progression of things, to fuck everything up. The thought of Dave realizing what a disappointment you are is a constant worry that twists heavy and awful in your gut like some sort of sickness.

Not to mention that Dave has the remarkable habit of turning every conversation you do have with him into the most embarrassing, awkward, ass-backwards thing you’ve ever had the misfortune of being a part of. Whenever he inevitably brings up the topic again you wish you could just smooch him into silence, but Dave has the ridiculous ability to talk even when he’s in the middle of kissing you senseless. It’s as annoying as it is endearing. And also, as he proves later that night when he gets from work, really,  _ really  _ fucking mortifying.

“So, what do you think of tops?” he asks against your lips, having started kissing you as soon as he joined you in bed.

“What?” you growl out, not knowing what the fuck he’s talking about and trying to pull yourself back down to reality. “Like for ice cream?”

Dave does his annoyingly cute giggle that you hate ( _ love _ ) and gives your lips another quick peck before he grabs you tight around your waist and sprawls onto his back, bringing you with him so that you’re now straddling his lower stomach and glaring down at him.

“Not that I’m  _ opposed _ to bringing ice cream toppings into this at some point,” he drawls out with his cocky fucking smirk in place, “but that’s not what I meant.”

“Then why don’t you fucking  _ enlighten _ me instead of wasting time that could be spent kissing,” you snap at him. There’s only the soft light from the street light illuminating the room but the way that Dave’s smile widens at your words makes you feel like the entire room actually brightens. You know what’s coming before he even opens his mouth.

“Are you admitting that you like kissing me, Karkat?”

“Fuck no. It just beats having to listen to you talk,” you snarl and push his face to the side when his smile turns all too knowing. “Now get to the fucking point before I shove your scrawny ass off the bed.”

“Kinky,” he begins saying but stops when you make a move to crawl off of him. He grabs your thighs to hold you in place and relents with a small chuckle at your dramatics, “Dude, okay. Okay. I mean tops, like as in, tops and bottoms? Like, how are we supposed to decide which one of us is which, y’know?”

You stare down at him for a solid minute, knowing your face is turning redder by the second as you try to form your response. You open your mouth and then close it several times before you sputter out actual words.

“What... the... actual... fuck, Dave? We are  _ not _ fucking talking about this.”

“No, dude, I’m serious,” he argues, and you can tell by his face that he really, unfortunately, is. “Like is it just something we’re supposed to know? Or is it like, whoever’s taller is the top or the oldest? Or are we just like supposed to arm wrestle or something? Winner gets their pick?”

“God  _ dammit _ , Dave,” you say pinching the bridge of your nose. You really, really hate these fucking conversations, but Dave is so earnest, even if he is a dumbass, that you try to push past your own mortification to answer him. “I don’t fucking know. What kind of dumbass question even is that? It’s something that... I don’t know… just happens? I guess? Fuck, why are you even worrying about this?”

“Dude, relax. You’re obviously the more experienced out of us so I thought you might know and I just felt like we should probably have shit like this planned out before we dive head first into Ass Valley.”

“If you ever refer to it as  _ ‘Ass Valley’ _ again I swear to  _ fuck _ that you will never,  _ ever _ take a trip there, Strider. And I don’t understand why you’re in such a fucking rush and so damn insistent on having this all planned out. I feel like that just takes the romance completely out of it. It’s supposed to be spontaneous and exciting.”

Dave rolled his eyes the moment you said ‘romance’ and you expect him to make some bullshit, sarcastic remark but his response is surprisingly serious, and sort of sweet.

“Babe, it can still be romantic even if we plan some of it out. I mean shit dude, _ half _ the fucking plan is for me to  _ literally  _ romance your pants off anyway. But uh, I guess what I’m trying to get at here is that we can take this at any pace you want, no pressure or rush or anything. I just want to make sure we’re prepared when we  _ do _ take the next step cuz I don’t want you to be disappointed, bro. I want it to be perfect and romantic as fuck too.”

A moment ago, Dave had made you speechless with embarrassment but now you find yourself speechless from emotion. You’d been so selfishly focused on your own embarrassment and mortification-fueled anger than you hadn’t realized that Dave had probably been having his own insecurities and doubts and this was his way of trying to work around that.

The fact that he’s worried about disappointing you and making things perfect fills your chest with a myriad of emotions and you have to force yourself to swallow down the lump in your throat. Unable to form any coherent words, you lean down, bracing your hands on Dave’s chest, and try to convey what you’re feeling through a kiss instead. Dave opens his mouth eagerly as soon as your lips reach his, twisting his hands in your hair. You break the kiss after a few moments before either of you can get too caught up in it and stare down at Dave with hooded eyes.

“I know I’m going to fucking regret this,” you begin, “but okay, we can talk about this bullshit.” Dave smiles again and drops his hands from your hair and brings them to rest on your waist instead, giving you a gentle squeeze as he does so.

“You’re so sexy when you’re agreeable.”

“Yeah, well don’t get used to it, fuck face.”

“Fuck face, hmm? Also, not something I’m opposed to trying sometime.”

You glide your hand over Dave’s chest just enough that your fingers can reach his nipple and you give him a ruthless titty twister. His yelp and subsequent ‘ _ What the fuck, dude? _ ’ does little to ease your irritation and you glare at him as he glares back and rubs his now sore chest.

“If we’re going to have this conversation then we’re going to be serious about it, Strider,” you grit out.

“I  _ was _ being serious but with  _ that  _ attitude I don’t know if I want your dick in my mouth now.”

You suck in a breath and you can feel your own face turning red as you look for the lie or joke in Dave’s but you find neither.

“You… You would really want to do that?”

“Fuck yes, dude. As long you want to do it too.”

“I- I… fuck.. I mean, yeah.. I’d want to.. I guess? Fuck, I don’t know, Dave. I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Babe, relax. I’m not asking you to sign a contract or anything, although a face-fucking contract would be hella funny so let’s not rule that out,” he explains and grabs your hand when you make a move towards his other nipple. “Dude, seriously though, this is why we  _ need _ to talk about these things. I want us to both be comfortable with anything that we do end up doing.”

“How the fuck are you even coming up with this shit though?” you ask, crossing our arms. “You’re the biggest fucking virgin I’ve ever met and now all of the sudden you’re asking me about tops and bottoms and fucking...  _ face fucking _ , non-ironically?”

“Wow. Gee thanks, Karkat. You really do say the sweetest things,” he deadpans.“I’ve been watching porn,” he says like it’s that simple.

“You’ve been…watching porn? Oh my fucking god, Dave,” you respond, not even attempting to hide your irritation. You’ve already been concerned that most of Dave’s knowledge, or lack thereof, of relationships and sex have come from porn and his bitch-ass Bro and now here he is turning to porn as an educational source. You’re less than pleased.

“Yeah, dude. I mean, I figured I should probably brush up on it because yeah, logistically I know where everything is supposed to go but then when I was in the shower awhile ago I was getting ready to play a little five on one and I realized that –”

“Wait,” you say interrupting him. “Five on one?”

“Yeah, dude, you know,” he says and makes a show of holding up one hand with all five his fingers splayed out and then wrapping them around the single finger he’s holding up on his other hand. He makes a couple quick thrusts with his hand and if you could crawl under a rock and die you so fucking would.

You really regret asking for clarification on his dumb fucking masturbation term because not only is Dave admitting to you that he watches porn, but he’s also just basically told you that he was jerking it in the shower and even through your intense mortification you can feel your dick start to stir at the thought of it. You shift where you’re still sitting across his stomach and pray to every god out there that Dave won’t feel what’s happening in your pants. Much to your relief, although you wish it were any other topic, Dave continues talking, oblivious as usual.

“So anyways, I realized that I was having a hard time picturing us doing stuff together, aside from like blowjobs cuz those are pretty self-explanatory and easy to imagine _ ,” – oh god, he just admitted he was thinking about the two of you together, including but not limited to doing bjs, didn’t he? Fuuuuckkk. You shift your position on his stomach again and breathe a sigh of relief when Dave doesn’t notice your growing discomfort and keeps talking _ – “but it was like only because I wasn’t really sure how we were supposed to start or what positions are best and that type of shit. I mean I know we could go the whole Bloodhound Gang, Discovery Channel route but that doesn’t really seem like your style so I decided to check out some videos.”  

“Did you… did you like what you watched?” you grate out, your voice gravelly with desire.

“Eh. Yes and no,” he says, and he might as well be talking about the weather for how unaffected he seems. “It was like mad hard finding a good video though. A lot of them were either massively weird or hella fucked up. But I did find some ones I liked if you ever want to watch them me?”  

You nod your head yes, not trusting yourself to talk at the moment and Dave grins at you but continues talking some more. “And like, I did learn some good shit too. Face-fucking for one. I’m seriously completely down for that, no joke, dude, just say the word. And then I didn’t know we’re supposed to like, …finger each other before we actually fuck either? I had to google it after I saw it in a couple videos but I’m glad I did cuz I wouldn’t want to hurt you on accident, ya know? Fair warning though, I’m probably going to laugh the first time we do that. Just know it’s not because of you, it’s just going to be mad fucking embarrassing, I think. Em-BARE-ASS-ing, if you will.”

“Oh my god, Dave. You’re so fucking stupid,” you say covering your face with your hands. Despite your reprimand you can’t help but giggle along with him at his ridiculousness. You take the dip in conversation as an opportunity to move off his stomach though since you’re still sporting a semi and instead sit down cross legged at his side and pull a blanket around yourself, making sure to cover up your lap.

Dave flops over to face you and places a hand on your knee. You’re a little nervous that he’s going to move his hand higher and discover what a pathetic, horny loser you are, but he thankfully keeps his hand in one place.  

“I’m still not sure how we’re supposed to choose who pitches and who catches though? Like, I tried googling that too but there was a lot of conflicting shit and most people said to go with your ‘personal preference’ but how the fuck am I supposed to know what that is when I’ve never done this before? What if I choose to top but it turns out I don’t like it? How did you choose what you wanted to do?”

“I…” you begin but then falter because you realize that you never clarified that you’d only been with Terezi when Dave had asked you about it months ago. He still thinks you’ve done stuff with a dude but honestly besides some kissing you’re just as inexperienced as he is. You don’t really want to get into that right now though, so you make the split-second decision to deflect instead, answering his question without directly using yourself as an example. It’s at least enough of a distraction to get rid of the problem in your pants.

“We don’t have to make a concrete decision about which one of us tops or bottoms, you idiot. We can go with whatever feels right in the moment or we can decide who wants to do what first, it doesn’t matter. And if we both end up with a preference for what we like, that’s cool but if we decide we like switching it up, that’s okay too. A lot of couples do that, I think. It’s called being vers or something like that.”

“Oh fuck, I think I did read something about that. So, you’d be okay with that though? You don’t have a preference?”

“I don’t… I don’t know, Strider. I’ve thought of doing both with you so I’m willing to try either way.”

“Oh my god, you’ve thought about fucking me? Dude, that’s so fucking hot.”

“Shut the fuck up, Dave! You already admitted you were jacking off in the shower!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you had been doing the same thing. Shit, Karkat. I’m seriously getting hard just thinking about it, bro. What did you think about?”

“I’m not fucking telling you!”

“Please? I’ll tell you what I thought about.”

“No,” you snap more harshly than you mean to and immediately feel sick to your stomach with worry that Dave’s going to be upset with you. “Just not tonight, okay?”

“Yeah, dude, of course. Not tonight or  _ ever _ if you’re not comfortable with it, okay?”

Dave doesn’t look even remotely bothered by your refusal and instead he sits up just enough to be able to lean in to kiss you and card his fingers through your hair. It’s a short kiss but when Dave ends it he doesn’t pull away and instead pushes his forehead against yours.

“It’s seriously okay, ‘Kat. I promise,” he says softly, his breath ghosting over your lips. He waits for you to acknowledge him and when you nod he continues. “Thanks for talking about this shit though, dude. I feel better knowing we’re not going into this completely blind.”

“Yeah.”

“Was there anything you wanted to talk about?” he asks pulling away just enough so that he can look into your eyes.

“Not that I can think of right now. I’m literally and figuratively tired as fuck though, Dave. Can we just go to bed?”

“Fuck yes, dude. Sleep sounds so fucking awesome right now I think I got a hard on thinking about that too.”

“I think you’re just a disgusting, horny asshole who get a fucking hard on at the drop of a god damn hat.”

“Maaaaybe,” he says and presses a chaste kiss to your lips. “It’s kind of hard not to when my boyfriend is such a hottie though.”

“You’re an idiot,” you retort and push his face away. He’s grinning as he allows himself to be pushed flat on his back and you stretch out to lay down beside him, trying and failing to hide your own smile.

Normally Dave likes you to be the big spoon to the point where he’s a whiny asshole about it until you give in but tonight he scoots back and directs you onto your side so that he can pull you back so that your back is pressed flush against his chest. He wraps one of his arms around your middle and slides one his his legs to rest between yours. You caress the arm that’s wrapped around you and as you do Dave brushes a few kisses to the sensitive spot behind your ear.

“I love you, Karkat,” he whispers into your ear, just like he does every night. You hum and whisper back.

“I love you too, Dave.”

Dave snuggles down into the mattress to settle into sleep and after a few minutes his breathing evens out. You weren’t lying when you said you were tired and you can feel yourself drifting off as well. You’re still feeling slightly embarrassed over your’s and Dave’s conversation, but you try not to think about it and instead focus on sweet and understanding Dave had been. 

You know you don’t deserve him but you think that just makes you appreciate him even more and you’d do anything to make him happy. You press yourself back tighter against him and just enjoy the content feeling of his heat enveloping you as you drift into sleep.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [ @ nuwanda717 ](//www.tumblr.com/blog/nuwanda717)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [ @ nuwanda717 ](//www.tumblr.com/blog/nuwanda717)


End file.
